Collection of Drabbles and Oneshots
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of Drabbles and One-shots, Suggest a pairing if you want to! Genderbent, Yaio and Yuri are always welcome here</html>
1. Feelings

**Title: Feelings**

**Pairings : FemMarco X Shanks**

**Summary: Shanks is a young teen who is a leader of a gang group, He can beat almost everything. But why can't he confess his feeling to Someone?**

**Leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The red-haired teen watched the woman in her thirties negotiating to some other companies owners on her phone, He placed his chin on his hand and lean at the glass table.<p>

He smiled, It may seem that the woman haven't notice the Red-haired boy. Well who wouldn't if he kept on following you everywhere. She flopped down at the bamboo made chair beside the glass table. She ran her hand through her hair.

While the woman is busy thinking on how she will finish her other stuffs on time, The boy was drifting into dreamland. Day dreaming about the woman.

Shanks always love the woman since he first saw her in the same Café , Here exactly where he was sitting he first saw her.

While Shanks drifting to the dreamland, Marko walk closer to the boy and sat at his table. Leaning her arm at the table she watch the boy obviously thinking about something until he snapped out of it. Blushing red like a tomato

Marko chuckled at the boy's reaction. " Here again to eat or to spy on someone? " Marko said with a teasing smile.

The boy lowered his head and determination spread through his body. Taking a deep breath he spoke shakily.

" Miss, M-Marko... " He said. Marko tilted her head to the boy's direction, " Hmm..? "

" C-can I...- " Then a man in posh uniform barge in the Café, " MARKO! " He cried while crying, He jumped to the woman's arms. " Marko! Ace is- " He said. Then a boy same age as Shanks came with a angry expression

" Oi! Marko don't believe him! " Then he turned his head at the red-haired and grin spread to his face " SHANKS! "

" Ace? " Shanks said confusedly. Why was Ace their? " Oi Shanks! Whaddya' doing here? I don't know you like going to a Café ... Say did I ever introduce to you them? " Ace said while pointing at Marko and Thatch

Realization hit Shanks, The Marko who is Ace talking about and Marko that he's talking about is the same!

Ace sat on the chair beside Marko " This pineapple head is Marko, And this Idiot who has a hairstyle same like a beaver's tail is Thatch! " He said. Who knew that his crush is The most infamous gang in the city? The Whitebeards!

Marko sighed at the freckled teen nickname on her " Still not going to stop with that nickname, aren't 'ya? " She said with a sigh

In the whole whitebeard commanders conversation, The red-hair was silent and that was pretty weird for someone who knows Shank, 'Cuz C'mon! He can't even stay quiet in minutes!

" Oi Shanks " Ace said getting the red-hair's attention. Shanks still lowered his head. He promised, He promised to himself that he's going to say it today, There's no backing out!

Biting his lip Shanks let out another long breath before saying:" Marko-san will you go out on a date with me? " Yes he finally said it! Ace's eyes widened as a grin spread at his lips, Thatch grinned widely. Marko lifted her eyebrow but smirked " Took you long enough, yoi " She said while she rise from her chair, Does she already know from the beginning? Shanks look at her shock. Shanks only heard her saying ' yoi ' once but only to her close friends and never to a stranger.

" So I'll meet you at Saturday, yoi. 7:00 pm sharp don't be late! " She said while waving of with Ace and Thatch.

Shanks almost jump for joy but Ace shot him a glance saying ' I'm so gonna tell it to the others '. But Shanks brushed it off and dance like a crazy man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for Shanks OOC at the beginning. I meant it to be like that! I mean who wouldn't be shy if you're going to confess your feelings to someone?<br>**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	2. Touch

**Collection of Drabbles and One-shots**

**Title: ****_Touch_**

**Theme: ****_Yaio, Modern AU!_**

**Pairing(s): ****_MarcoAce_**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: This is my first yaio, So please take it easy on me!  
><strong>

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>" ... And That's how will the fetus be made. Now Mr. Portgas, Could you tell me how a fetus was made? " Mr whats-his-face, The Science teacher said as he bore his eyes through the teen, Who's obviously not listening the whole time.<p>

Ace groaned, Then an Idea crept to his mind. " You need to insert the magical balls into the Magical -" He was cut in by his teacher, Who's obviously fuming as his face turn red.

" Mr. Portgas If you wouldn't ans- " The bell rang much to Ace's satisfaction, A grin stretched on his face as he grabbed his bag and run to the door knowing if he'll stay any longer it will only cause trouble

" Whadda 'ya know?, Save by the bell " He said to himself with a chuckle. He turned at the hallway sharply, Not noticing the blonde man.

Marco was silently cursing while holding the enormous stack of papers, Cursing his luck for breaking his arm. How did he break his arm... Well that's a whole other story. So let's just not talk about it, Shall we?

Before Ace could stop from his tracks, The two men clashed both sent flying as well as the enormous stack of papers that the blond held earlier

" Damn, That hurts " Ace said as he lifted his hand and put it on his sore head, The blonde extend his hand to help the raven head. Which Ace accepted

Marco was the first to recover so he extended his hand to Ace. As Ace dusted his clothes Marco spoke.

" Are you hurt, yoi " Marco asked. Ace smiled sheepishly as he rub his back. " Ah, I'm alright. I'm sorry I wasn't suppose to run at the hallways anyway." He said as he open his eyes to the Ocean blue eyes of the blonde

Heat immediately rose from Ace's cheeks as He realize who he bumped to, ' Damn, Of all the people ' He thought as he cursed silently

" No, Its my fault I wasn't looking " Marco said as he bend to pick up the papers littering at the hallway, Only then Ace notice the arm sling hanging at the blond's shoulder

Snapping out from his thoughts, Ace helped pick up the papers and worriedly ask the blond " Are you alright? Did I hurt your arm? Do you want me to help-" Before Ace could ask his third question, Marco spoke " Yes, No and I can handle myself, yoi " He chuckled lightly at Ace's bunch of question

Ace again cursed his luck for bumping to the campus crush, Most importantly **_his_**crush. biting his lips as he pick up another paper laying at the ground. simultaneously the blond pick the last laying paper

As their hand touch, Ace felt the butterflies flutter at his stomach. The blonde also notice the freckles beautifully decorated Ace's face, His storm grey eyes and the brush of red at his cheeks.

The moment felt so slow, Like hours passed but no one dared to break the contact. Slowly they both move their heads, When they were close enough to feel each others breath. They were interrupted by a phone call

Ace pick up the last paper laying at the ground while Marco pick up his phone. A little bit Annoyed and disappointed that they didn't even touched each others lips.

While Ace felt like he was about to explode any second, He haven't have that close contact to any other men, Oh wait, He haven't have that close contact to _**any person **_

After the phone call was finished, Marco turned to Ace. Flashing a smile that made Ace stomach flutter even more.

Ace give the paper, " H-here " He said.

" Thanks, yoi " Marco said as he place the paper at the other stack

Ace was about to turn to catch his class, Knowing if he'll be late it will cause a big trouble.

" Hey wait! " Marco called Ace. He turned around to meet Marco's gaze.

" Here's my number call me if you have time. " Marco said as he gave his calling card. While Ace feel like he's about to die in excitement.

" Bye " Marco said as he rush to the Council's room

Ace look at his watch to know if he could still catch Akainu's class, Too bad he's already 30 minutes late and Ace know he will be in **_deep _**trouble

He shrugged, Its worth trouble anyways

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Sorry for the my crappy attempt to make a love story type of DrabbleOne-shot...  
><strong>

**Anyway, Please leave a review!**


	3. Excitement

**Title: Excitement**

**Pairing(s): ZoLu **

**Rated: T ( To be in the safe side )**

**Theme: Genderbent!Luffy**

**And I used Luffy's coliseum name hope you don't mind!**

**Request a drabble/One-shot if you want to!**

* * *

><p>" Zoro! " Before he could turn where the voice came from, A sudden weight suddenly jumped on his shoulders making him stumble on his knees<p>

" The hell...? " He groaned as he tried to stand up and No whoever jumped on his shoulders didn't move a bit... And he already know who jumped on his shoulders.

" Oi Lucy! Will you stop doing that? " He scolded irritatedly. Zoro could Imagine the pout forming at his Lover's lips, He wouldn't admit it but his Lover look cute when she do that.

" But I miss Zoro, So I went to Zoro " Lucy said with a pout while wrapping her arms at her lover's shoulders.

Lucy's way of speaking was strange sometimes, sometimes people will stare at her. But actually Zoro don't mind it at all, It what makes his captain special, His lover special

He groaned in response. " We just see each other a minute ago "

Lucy giggled in response. " I know " She whispered in his ear that send shivers down his spine, A smirk formed at his lips knowing what she wants to do.

" You really can't anymore, Can you? " He said in a teasing tone, Lucy giggled while nodding.

Trying to sound annoyed as possible he answered " Okay, but this time don't let the shitty cook in " He tried to sound annoyed but find that he couldn't with the excitement flow in his body. He carried the raven in bridal style as he walk to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa Minna-san~!<strong>

**So here's your request ****_Mage of Hope. _****I hope I didn't make them ****_that _****Ooc...**

**I'm still new to this pair, so bear with me please.. Or bare.. I don't know...**

**Whatever, now on to the drabble!**


	4. Horrified

**Hi!.. So I'm back because my lovely dear-reader requested another one but with Ace on it!**

**Hehe, I hope you enjoy this... I also added a bit of MarcoAce.. I hope you don't mind the blond sprouting around this fic...**

Miranda: I'm glad you find it funny! Thank you, I'm fluttered 0/0

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Horrified (0 o 0)<strong>

**Pairing(s): ZoLu, MarcoAce  
><strong>

**Rating: T ( To be in the safe side) **

**Theme: _Genderbent!Luffy, Yaio _**

**REQUEST A FIC IF YOU WANT TO! EMEGHED CAPSLOCK ATTRACTS ATTENTION!**

* * *

><p>Ace was horrified when he heard slams and a lot of noisy sounds coming from the male's bonk in the Sunny.<p>

Horrified and panicking, yeah that's what he was feeling right now. Because he doesn't know what kind of **_thing_**her swordsman is doing to her like was he sexually harassing his sister?, Oh he better not. Because he'll have the entire whitebeard pirates against him if he dare to lay a finger on his precious little sister

While inside the room, Lucy was about to take her clothes off but was interrupted by a freckled male that barge in their door, and it looks like they forgot _**again** _to lock the door. Zoro groaned because their _**' fun ' **_was interrupted **_again_**. And this time they weren't even starting yet.

" Lucy! " Ace shrieked and rushed to her sister's side while Lucy blinking curiously at her brother.

" Ace why are you here? " She asked her head cocked at the side. Ace covered her sister protectively and glare at the swordsman, who groan in reply. " Are you hurt Lucy? " He worriedly asked with her brows furrowed she shook her head. Then Ace checked if there are bruises and cuts, When finish checking he glared at the swordsman who was sitting on his bed and tying his haramaki at his waist.

While Zoro was about to stand Ace pointed an accusing finger at him. " You! " Ace exclaimed while still holding Lucy tightly.

Zoro stopped at his tracks and turned to Ace with a lifted eyebrow.

" You! " Ace repeated. " What did you do to my sister! " He shouted

" Wha—" Before Zoro could reply he was pinned against the wall by his lover's Overprotective brother. Ace lit his arms in flames threatening to burn Zoro down, but no Zoro wouldn't allow that he needs to be the greatest swordsman and at least have his last **_fun_**with Lucy.

" I said, **_What did you do to my sister?!_**" He shouted threateningly. His flames flared even brighter and it's temperature became higher.

" Ace~ Let Zoro go~! " Lucy whined while sitting at the ground on her shoulders hanging loosely a green towel. **_Green_**now Ace hate the color **_green_**and vowed if he **_ever_**see something with the same color he will **_burn it_**even if it's grass

Ace turned to his sister, his gaze softened and unconsciously let the swordsman go. Realizing he just let go his prey he turned to Zoro with a hard glare, which Zoro in return narrowed his eyes like challenging Ace. Sure he respect Lucy's brother for taking care of her when they were younger, but there's just things that they couldn't get agree with. Like with Lucy

Lucy pout that made Ace cut his glare contest with the swordsman, he just realize how he miss his sister's pout and whining. Yes, The Whitebeard pirates are a great family that he could ever wish for. But there's nothing that could replace his precious sister. " Ace kept on ruining our **_fun_**" She whined. Ace turned to Zoro again and growled, thinking he's the one who teach that what they **_were_**doing earlier was _**fun**_

Then they heard a heavy sigh at the doorway. " Really Ace?, I just left you for a few minutes and you cause disaster already, yoi " They turned their attention to the blond lazily grinning at them. Ace looked around, Marco's right. he did cause disaster at their room, But he could only careless.

" But~ Marco! " Ace whined and turn an accusing finger at Zoro " He was trying to hurt my sister! " Zoro rolled his eyes with a snort and Lucy giggled and interupted " No he's not we're having **_fun!_**" Lucy exclaimed

Marco gaze at the swordsman with an amuse expression, but Ace kept on growling at Zoro like some wild animal.

" You need to let Lucy go, Ace. She can handle on her own, yoi " Marco said while chuckling amusedly at his lover's brotherly complex.

" Why are you here? " Zoro asked the two. Instead of an answer Ace lit his shoulder. Marco sighed and put a hand at Ace's shoulder, silently asking him to extinguish his flames

" Apparently _**someone** _here practically kept on jumping like a boy excited for his present. And Oyaji thinks that we should meet Strawhat's crew. So we're throwing a party as a thank you and because we want to meet the whole crew " Marco explained. Zoro nodded with a smirk, knowing there will be booze and Lucy squealed because a party means meat.

" But Marco!, Should we really let that man in the party? " Ace whined.

" Yes, yoi "

* * *

><p><strong>Request a drabbleOne-shot if you want to!  
><strong>

**Dedicated to _Mage of Hope_**

**_Leave a review~_**


	5. Dog

**I dedicate this drabble to my dear reader, frappyrouge123. **

**So without further ado. Let's start the story, shall we?.**

**frappyrouge123: Yes, I do agree this pairing is very hard to find. In fact I'd only encounter this pairing once... It was long ago, so long that I forgot what it's title... And here's the update!**

**Miranda: I'm glad you find it hilarious, and here's the update dear :D**

**Devilgirl83: Woah... you took it TOO seriously... Anyway I can't guarantee that I'll do all of that... But thanks for the inspiration. And Yours will be the next**

**Guest: I ... don't know what you're talking about... Oh maybe you meant Fem!MarcoxTeen!Shanks?.. and It's ZoLu... Genderbent!Luffy.. Anyway thx 4 reviewing**

**Oh and to _Mage of hope _I'll make that when I have time... **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Dog<strong>

**Pairing(s): ThatchxAce  
><strong>

**Rated: T ( To be on the safe side ) **

**Theme: Yaio, Modern!AU  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To say Ace had a bad day is an understatement. Not only Ace was kicked out in the apartment he was living in—They didn't even gave a warning!— He was kicked out immediately, No warnings. Nothing, They didn't say anything just kick him out.<p>

All he got was the clothes he's wearing, his usual indoor attire. No shirt just his boxers.

Yes he knows, everyone is looking at him. Not only because he looks like an idiot, wearing stuff like that in a city. It's also because It's **_friggin' _**cold. It's December next month and the signs were completely obvious, If the cold wind and the leaves falling from the tree isn't enough of a warning

Ace temperature wasn't like anybody else. Thankfully the **_gift_** or as what they call it... Protect him from the harsh temperature and because he was kicked out—forcefully, literally throw him out— of the apartment he used to stay in he wasn't given the chance to eat at least a piece of bread from the fridge, I mean it's his! His money! They're lucky the raven youth didn't burn them off

The rain fall— Why?, Why of all things that could fall?— he could feel the cold drops of water sliding off his skin. What he hates the most at his ability was that he's weak in any touch of water... Well not like the way he feel when he was in a pool...

As he heard a growl came out of his gut he sulk in the corner, everyone was rushing trying to find a shelter from the cold rain. The most convenient thing was it's the same day he was fired by his boss... Really Ace really want to demonstrate what is the feeling of being fired is... I mean literally **_fired _**

**_' What you're going to give up now? '_**A voice echoed at his mind. Is he giving out?... probably..

**_' After all the things that happened?, I didn't know you were like this Ace '_**Great now his conscious is ticking him off too. Right now if he can do it out in public he'll burst out in flames.

**_' There's a boy out there who believes at you, looks up on you. Is this the one he idolize? Easily taken down by a simple series of unfortunate events? '_**He froze. Since when his conscious became so wiser than him... or was it because he just use it often...

_**' Luffy believes on you Ace! Don't give up! '** _With that determination flared at his eyes as he stand and shouted at the top of his lungs

" I will not give up! " He said with a splitting grin and started running through the rain.

* * *

><p>" Get out "<p>

" But— "

" Get out " The frown on the cross-dresser was firm clearly not pleased about the situation. Then he slammed the door in front of the man.

He sighed and pouted. Really I don't blame the cross-dresser for being mad to him, I mean he just picked the wrong person and wrong timing to prank. It's near deadline, and Izo need all of the peace he can have. And Thatch doesn't seem to understand the concept of ' peace ' Deciding to barge in Izo's house and played a domino effect prank, which didn't result to any good.

He pouted and went back to his home sulking. Listing the possibilities on how a certain pineapple head will punish him for barging in to Izo's house while he said _**not to **_

Snapping out of thoughts he heard a loud familiar bark and when he lifted his head he realize that it was too late already. A man in his early twenties crash at Thatch they both crashed into each other leading to stumble into the ground.

The gigantic dog with a very weird crescent mustache on his face licked the face of Thatch after familiarizing with his smell.

" O-Oi Stefan! " Thatch knew that voice very well. He groaned and noticing the _**still** _unconscious man with a snot bubble coming from his nose

**_'Is he... Sleeping?'_** Thatch thought as he slowly pulled himself out of the young man's hold and looking at his surroundings and spot his sibling

" Oi Haruta! What the heck? " Thatch muttered while rubbing the sore spot on his head with an annoyed pout

" Stefan got out of my gripped when he saw him running around so fast in the rain " Haruta said clearly confused and felt weird about that man. I mean who would've run through the angry rain?... Well that's Ace for ya'

Thatch sighed. He's the one who caught all the weight and the young man is the one unconscious. He frowned and knitted his eyebrows " I think we should bring him home with us... " Thatch said and rubbed his temples feeling a **_long_**scolding will happen later if the mother hen finds out... Wait he don't need to find out, right?

With that thought he grinned and scooped the stranger to his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh crappy fic is crappy...<br>**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


End file.
